Loss and capture
by shakycophine
Summary: After the reunion between Cosima and Delphine, they need to leave the island of Dr Moreau. This fic tells what happens when the couple decides to leave. With touches of reality and my imagination, it will be a strange mix, but I needed to write this. This is a Cophine story that perhaps more than one of us would like to see on screen.
1. Prologue

**Loss and capture**

After the reunion between Cosima and Delphine, they leave the island of Dr Moreau. This fic tells what happens when the couple decides to leave the island. With touches of reality and my imagination, it will be a strange mix, but I needed to write this. This is a Cophine story that perhaps more than one of us would like to see on screen. When writing impulsively, I can't tell you much more about the plot because I myself don't know yet. You will discover more as you read ...

 **Prologue**

Delphine continued to keep Cosima warm for hours until the dreaded girl fell asleep. When Cosima stopped shaking, the blonde quietly got up from the bed to put on a shirt she had in the cabin. Delphine thoroughly covered Cosima and checked her temprature to make sure it is back to normal and then she proceeded to the desk and picked up a pen and paper.

 _"Hello Sarah._

 _First of all, Cosima's okay. She is with me and I'm taking care of everything. We have a small sample of the genetic stems cell line and I believe that Cosima can be cured without any problems. We are under surveillance and have to proceed with caution! As soon as Cosima is able walk by herself, I'll take her as far as possible from this place. I can't say where because I myself do not know yet._

 _Do you need help? Is Rachel in charge of everything now? I heard rumors here..._

 _By the way, Charlotte is okay too. They do not know what to do with her. She is also sick and I will try and cure her, but no one can know._

 _I guess Krystal told you who shot me. She was the last person I saw before they took me. Thank her for me; if her phone had not rung, I'd be dead right now!_

 _I hope all of you are well. Do not try to communicate back, wait until you are advice to do so. Wait for my next letter._

 _Delphine."_

She sealed the letter and got up to hide it among the things in her backpack.

-What are you doing?' - She heard a hoarse voice ask. Being caught off-guard, somewhat startled, Delphine turned as her puzzled face gently broke into a smile.

-Nothing, just checking something. - Quickly hiding the letter and walking towards Cosima. She went to lie down in bed next to the brunette in the space next to her.

They were staring at each other's faces in salience. They have not been this close for a long time. It has been months since the last time they were together. The moment seemed so surreal. Delphine stroked Cosima's hand while the brunette closed her eyes and focused on the feel. The blonde observed closely. She had suffered greatly from not being able to see her for so long. At last, she was finally able to touch her again after so much suffering involved. Cosima opened her eyes.

Eyes wet, and trying to keep the tears back when her lower lip betrayed her and started trembling. Delphine frowned. Confused, she caressed the girl's lip with her thumb. The intensity of the moment drew Cosima closer to Delphine resting head between her chest and a pillow as she started to cry.

-I missed you so much - Cosima said. Delphine held her as tight as possible while the girl held even tighter. Delphine broke inside but tried to hold back her tears. She closed his eyes and rubbed the girl's back.

-I thought you were dead. - Cosima sobbed. -There was no signs of you anywhere, we were all so worried about you- That broke Delphine completely as she began to cry in silence while Cosima soothed her. She was heartbroken and alive all at the same moment.

-But I'm not dead, I'm here with you… - She stroked the girl's hair while she coverd them both better. -Stop crying, please… - She kissed her forehead. They layed in silence for a long time. Crying and trying to soothe each other. Cosima moved her head and looked Delphine staight in the eyes.

-Please don't do this again to me ever again! - She pleaded -Don't leave me alone like this under no circumstances!- She stopped crying.

Delphine pursed his lips as she nodded and with a few tears still running down her face. She then looked down at the brunette's lips as she bit her bottom lip. Cosima noticed it and leaned in toward the blond until they kissed. They were no longer just staring at each other. Delphine drew Cosima closer while still kissing. Cosima searched for the French's hip to draw closer. Even though she did not have any strength. They caressed and kissed with tenderful meaning. Intertwining their legs to be even closer as their tongues danced between gasps. Stopping to catch their breath while staring at each other with a slight smile, Cosima began coughing. Moving away from Delphine and using all her energy to put her hand infront of her mouth.

-Honey.. - Delphine helped Cosima to get so she could breathe. She held her gently while she calmed down. Luckily she did not cough up blood. -It's nothing… -She smiled as she was clearing her throat a bit. -Come here.- Cosima returned to curling up in Delphines arms.

-So many things has happened since you left'- She said softly as she closed her eyes and caressed the blonds arm.

Delphine smiled and took one of the brunette's dreads to play with as she stared into the distance of the cabin. Cosima took slow breaths and let out the air blowing it onto Delphines stomach. Wanting to scream with joy and rage at the same time for all the time she missed and not spending with Cosima. People murmuring outside was heard, but no loud noise of disturbance was made. The cabin was cozy and smelled of damp wood. There was no large furniture in the cabin, but the few funiture there was, were crammed with books and small objects that seemed to have been put there randomly. Delphine was already use to the new environment, but missed her old home. After a few minutes, Delphine noticed that Cosima had fallen asleep, again. Shortly thereafter she also fell asleep.

Here's the prologue to give you an idea of how the story goes. It is somewhat shorter than what the chapters will be, but it's an introduction.

I hope you like it.

Comment and share!


	2. The boat

It stopped snowing but the ground was still wet. A slight fog leaving their mouths, as they exhale in the cold air. Walking silently in the woods. The brunette leaning on Delphine.

-How much further?- Cosima asked.

-Just a little further, almost there. -Delphine said, staring into Cosima eyes. Only to receive a gaze back with a lack of emotion.

They proceeded to walk for another ten minutes after having walked for an hour, finally reaching their destination. There was a boat moored to a small wooden wharf. The lights were off. It seems they were alone.

-Let's go- said Delphine taking Cosima's hand. The blonde jumped onto the small deck as Cosima stared from above. -It will be okay, trust me. - She smiled offering a hand. Somewhat insecure, grabbing the strong shoulder in front of her, she jumped into the arms of Delphine. Staying embraced as they stared at each other.

-You're brave uh... - Delphine smirked as she stared at Cosima lips.

Cosima turned her flushed face. Delphine stroked Cosima's cheek as she turned her head to look back at the blonde. The French woman bit her bottom lip and leaned in to kiss Cosima. Delphine cupped Cosima's face between her hands as they played with their tongues. The need to feel each other made the moment so much more intense.

-If you leave, take her with you. – a deep voice interrupted.

The couple separated and looked towards where the sound came from. Only to see an older man with bushy eyebrows and glasses who was holding Charlottes hand. The young couple not knowing how to react stayed stunned. They assumed that nobody was following them, they had fled with caution.

Charlotte was warmly dressed and wore the backpack she had when they ran away from home. The man lit the boat with a flashlight. It was a rather old and small boat. The painted was a little faded but the name still readable: _Prometheus._

Cosima, somewhat confused, looked at the man and frowned as he adjusted his glasses.

-And Susan? - Delphine asked.

The man shrugged his shoulders.

-The last time I saw her, she was in her kitchen –the guy responded.

Delphine approached the man, taking Charlotte in her arms. The man helped the small girl and finally the three girls were on board. The man and girl gave a quick look at each other and nodded. The man backed away slowly until disappeared among the bushes.

Cosima approached Charlotte

-Are you okay? Have you coughed up any blood recently?'- kneeling down to be on the girl's level. Stroking her hair as she searched for any signs that they might have done anything to the girl. Finding nothing strange or unfamiliar.

Charlotte shook her head. Cosima sighed and looked at Delphine. Saying nothing she smiled slightly at Cosima as she entered the boat. Everything was under control.

-I'll be right back. – said the blonde.

-Be careful- the girl with the glasses replied as she watched Delphine disappear into the darkness.

Delphine went inside the boat. It was not very big. It was a small yacht. Inside it had a somewhat spacious cabin. Observing the inside and noticing the furniture in the room, no signs of anyone living there. There were two made-up beds and an off TV. She walked along the small corridor formed by the two beds. At the end of the cabin was a door. She could see Cosima and Charlotte through the window. They were talking. Delphine continued inspecting and entered the control room. The controls, however, unlike the boat was new. She approached the steering controls. She did not understand how any of the buttons or levers worked. Sudden blow was heard coming from the cabin, giving her a fright. Seems as though the girls did not hear anything. She remained calm. Without taking her eyes from the door next to one of the beds, she reached for her gun hidden between her shirt and pants. She loaded the gun and silently pointed it forward as she walked into the cabin. She opened the bedroom door and immediately stopped in front of there. She swallowed. Opening the door as fast as possible.

Releasing a slight squeal as she saw a man and pointed the gun at his head.

-Get out of here! Now! - She screamed bluntly.

The tall man jumped and leaned against the bathroom wall. He kept his hands up as he stared confusedly at Delphine, breathing rapidly. It was dark and the woman could not see his face. Delphine reached for the wall behind her looking for a switch. She turned on the light. Seeing a man, more or less about thirty-five.

Carefully the young man left the room. Delphine turned as she kept the gun pointed at him.

-Who the fuck you are?! What are you doing here?-asked the woman while moving her hair away out of her face. She was a little scared but knew to stay intact.

Delphine turned on all the lights as she kept the gun pointed at him. The man moving his hands to unbutton couple of buttons on his shirt, it must have been the nerves. Again he quickly held his hands up as the woman move to sit at the dining table. Delphine looked through the window. Cosima and Charlotte weren't longer in sight. She listened as the door leading outside opened and closed.

The scientist and the girl entered.

-We were cold- Charlotte said.

-What is this?- Cosima hesitated. She hugged Charlotte from behind to protect her. She had never seen the French woman with a gun in her hands before. She looked at the man, as he gazed back.

The man then stared at Charlotte and smiled slightly. The girl smiled back. Delphine noticed the exchange of glances.

-You know him, Charlotte? - Delphine asked rather bluntly moving towards the child.

-Of course we know each other. I built her brace for her leg- He commented pointing the tip of Charlotte.

Charlotte tightly grabbed Cosima's arms around her and nodded slightly.

-Could you lower the gun? There is Charlotte – Cosima ordered to the French.

Delphine did it while she closed hers eyes and inhaled to calm her nerves.

-He's a friend of Susan. He will take us back to Toronto again. -added Charlotte looking at Cosima.

The man got up and bent down to talk with the girl. He reached behind his ear and presented a coin. The girl smiled and picked up the object. The man smiled back and stared at the two girls.

-I'm here to help you.- the man said as he lowered his gaze to the floor. The girls nodded and remained where they were. The man proceeded to the control room.

Delphine sighed with relief and put the gun back in her pants under her shirt. Cosima asked Charlotte if she was okay and she replied that she was sleepy. The dreadlocked woman accompanied Charlotte to one of the beds. The girl's leg brace was removed and placed aside. Cosima undid her braids and removed her Jacket. She tucked her in the bed and while covered her well.

-Will Susan be okay? Rachel had a knife.- the girl stated. Cosima swallowed hard and smiled.

-Yes, of course she will. Don't worry. - She looked concerned but kept smiling. -Go to sleep. In the morning we will be in the city again. We'll take you to Marion. Sure misses you a lot.-

Charlotte nodded as she closed his eyes and turned on her the side to sleep. A little tired, Cosima went over to Delphine. She rests her head on Delphines shoulder as she held her tight.

-I'm really tired... - She muttered.

Delphine embraced her as she moved to caress the girl's neck. They both closed their eyes, just standing and holding each other for a while. Cosima dragged the French woman to the open bed. They sat side by side looking at Charlotte, who was already fast asleep. Delphine lightly touched Cosima's cheek with a finger, as she always did when she wanted Cosima's attention. Cosima turned her face to look at the other woman. The French woman smiled as she stroked the girl's cheek. Cosima looked Delphine's lips as she felt a whirling sensation in her stomach. Then she looked into her eyes and realized that her lips were being watched too. She leaned towards the blonde and kisses her tenderly.

-Let's get into the bed.- Cosima said as she kissed Delphine. They separated for a moment while removing most of their clothes to get comfortable in bed. Cosima laid with her back to the edge of the bed facing the blond. Placing her leg on top of the blonde's waist, as they entangled their legs.

They began to kiss slowly and softly careful not to be heard. Cosima caught her hand in the girl's hair. Her glasses were kinda in the way as it began to fog. She removed them, and tossed them aside staring at Delphine's lips again. She stroked Cosima's side through her shirt. Caressing each other while lost between kisses. The brunette grabbed Delphines ass as she let out a gasp.

-Quite…. -Cosima whispered as she smiled and covered Delphines mouth with hers –Do you want them to hear us?

Delphine laughed and took Cosimas loose hand, resting it on her chest and keeping it there.


	3. Mittens

'You've never before taken me to your house' Cosima said as she stared through the window, seeing tall buildings and and modern apartments.

Delphine smiling as she parked.

"I do not usually invite people over. You know… I'm never home; but you are an exception." The blonde smiled. Pulling up the hand-brake and turning off the engine. She turned to the brunette and leaned in to kiss her. It was a short but wet and tender kiss.

They separated and the two were both left with silly faces. They undid their seatbelts and got out. The ground was wet from the cold and the rain. They took their little luggage they brought back from the island of Dr Moreau from the Trunk. Delphine started walking while reaching for the keys to the entrance. Cosima, for a while, observed every detail of the building. A glass door opened wide presenting a bright hall way.

* * *

On one side, there was a wall full of elegant mailboxes and a small reception desk that was unoccupied at the moment. On the other side there were a few quite large elevators. Delphine pressed a button on one of them.

'What a luxurious entrance...' Cosima said staring at the ceiling. 'Pretty sure your place will not be my style' smiling at the blonde who stared at her phone. Cosima softly pinched her hip to get her attention.

'No, I don't think so' - Delphine responded with voice soft voice.

The doors of the elevator opened wide. The inside was glamorous. One of the walls was made of glass, allowing to see outside. Delphine pressed the 10th floor, there was of 20 in total. Cosima grabbed the railing as the gall elevator started moving up.

The elevator doors opened wide. Until mahogany cubicle was glamorous. One wall was made of glass, so you could see outside. Delphine gave the floor 10 of 20 there was. Cosima grabbed the railing was in the glass as the elevator started up.

"Reminder… You work for DYAD' - said Cosima to the French girl.

"Are you going to make these comments for the rest of the day?" Delphine asked cornered, looking at Cosima. Putting her hands on the railing behind of Cosima so that brunette could not escape.

"Well, you know that I like teasing you" Cosima smiled while staring at Delphines lips.

"I also like teasing" Delphine replied with a voice tone more sensual than usual. Leaning towards Cosima's mouth. Touching the girl with one of her legs. Pushing her leg closer, leaning in, only centimeters away from her lips.

Cosima took a deep breath as she noticed Delphines leg between her thighs. She closed her eyes and leaned forward to brush Delphine's lips. They clung together as the elevator continued to rise. Delphine repeated the movement several times until the elevator stopped on the ten floor. She separated from the brunette and grabbed her things while she winked at the girl. Cosima exhaled and picked up her luggage. They proceeded walking down a wide corridor consisting of only a few doors.

* * *

Delphine stood in front of Cosima. Elevator C, 10th floor, door 2. She took a small key and opened the door. It was dark. Delphine waved for Cosima to turned on the lights and everything lit up. Small Lights came out of the ceiling and a row of lights out of the edges of the floor. The floor glowed of white light, as it was very bright. It appeared very clean and tidy. The entrance overlooking the living room it was spacious and simple. Everything was a combination of white, black, beige and gray.

The brunette walked around the room as she observed everything in detail. There were photos on the shelves of Delphine's family. She knew very little about the French woman's family. Attached to the wall were a big clock and a large TV that seemed like it had never been used before. The carpets were very furry. Furry like the kitten brushing her ankles.

'Hey! Hello' Cosima smiled brightly as she took the small animal in her arms. Delphine smiled at them. She took off her coat and moved the luggage to the corner. 'You are so cute' she said as she stroked him. 'What is his name?' she asked while looking for the French.

'Mittens' - Said Delphine from another room.

Cosima walked down a wide hallway, holding the cat while observing the new space.

"A classic…" She replied 'You couldn't think of something more original?'

The walls were white with paintings black and white of portraits. Delphine had pretty good taste. Cosima kept walking until she found a room that was lit. She entered. Delphine was removing her clothes. Cosima swallowed hard as she watched silently from the doorway. The blonde did not realize until she had her underpants and a shirt on. Delphine turned to her while tying her hair. Cosima put the cat on the ground without taking her eyes of the blonde.

'Polonium or Helium would have been more original, no doubt' Cosima said between breaths.

'Yeah? That you think so?' Delphine asked as she slowly approached the brunette. Cosima nodded. "If we adopt a cat together, I'll let you choose the name."She smiled at Cosima.

Delphine grabbed Cosima's hands and pulled her closer. They were both standing, glued to each other. Cosima stroked Delphine's side over her shirt as she enclosed her lips. It was a short and wet kiss. The brunette was still in the doorway. Delphine gently lead her to the foot of the bed. The French leaned back on her hands as he stared at Cosima, who was removing her jacket. Putting it on the dresser that was in front of the bed. Delphine could not resist biting down on her lip. She leaned back on the bed. Still leaning on her hands as she moved her feet onto the bed. The French woman slowly opened her legs as she shyly glared at the brunette with lust. Cosima stomach turned seeing Delphine in her underwear. Calvin Klein gray. Cosima turned red. Delphine had never been so direct.

Cosima climbed onto the bed and sat on her knees strangling around Delphine's thighs. She stroked the pale thighs of the girl until she reached her shirt. She moved her hands under her shirt as she continued to stroke up to her breasts. She gently touched them as she watched Delphine gasped for air and closed her eyes. She brushed her nipples and immediately heard a small groan escaping from Delphine's mouth. Cosima still flushed. Lowered her hands to stroke Delphine's stomach and reach for her panties. Gently her yolks of her fingers passed through the blonde's crotch. She could feel the moisture in the underwear. Delphine moved and raised her hip. Cosima smiled at her girlfriend and repeated the movements smoothly. Delphine removed her shirt and began to knead her own breasts. Cosima almost died at the sight. Impulsively she removed her panties as the French gazed at her crotch. She was always amazed by her beauty. The brunette leaned towards the blonde's mouth. She stroked her lower lip with her tongue and immediately drew a finger across her bottom lip. The blond girl moaned softly at the feel. Cosima smiled as Delphine blushed.

Cosima scratching the hips of the girl and smiling. Delphine could see the tip of her tongue between her teeth. Cosima's whole body moved down between Delphines legs. The French girl staring from above.

"Please, do it now.' Delphine pleaded sitting down, but not completely, leaving space to allow Cosima lay between her legs.

Cosima nibbled on the inside of her thigh while inhaling her smell. The blonde shuddered when she noticed the teeth and unconsciously opened her legs even more. Cosima's stomach trembled. She was nervous. She kissed her gently, sliding her tongue up and down. Cosime swallowed French's discharge. She loved it. Delphine took a deep breath and started to tremble. Cosima kissed the entire area with wet kisses as she stared at the blonde. Se sucked one of her lips as she gently pulled back to see Delphines response. After that, she returned to lick her clit and went straight in and started playing with it. The blonde shivered uncontrollably as she felt Cosima sucking. Cosima felt her lips, gently biting. She grabbed a cushion near her head as she moved her hips to for more contact. The brunette added her fingers. Cosima moved her tongue inside as she moved a finger to clit and rubbed it. All that the French could hear was the brunette moaning. With her free hand Cosima stroked Delphine's hips.

It felt like a strike hitting her. She loved being among those long, smooth legs. She decided to change things up and added two fingers inside Delphine as her tongue went up to play.

Delphine let slip "Oh GOD" as she felt Cosimas moving at a rapid pace.

Cosima looked at her and smiled, but said nothing.

Delphine was about to have the orgasm of her life. Cosima increased the pace of her tongue and her fingers as her free hand found Delphine's hand. Finally releasing Delphine. Delphine slowly gasping for air and raising her hips a little. Suddenly, she froze and stared at Cosima as she felt the orgasm hit through her body. When she regained herself, she exhaled and lay back on the bed completely flat as she took deep breaths. Cosima looked up and saw the world's most beautiful blonde girl. She rested her head in one of her thighs as she continued watching. The blonde's chest rose and fell and while hands were still intertwined.

"Meow" said the cat.

 _If there's something that you don't understand, let me know. The translator is doing her best :)_

 _Is there anyone who could speak Spanish and English?_


	4. Good-bye

**Kind of always late, kind of always sorry! But here we go :)**

Their hugged lasted a while. They were finally safe.

'I've missed you so much' Sarah sighed relieved as she pulled away from Cosima's embrace. She smiled fixing her hair.

'I missed you too!' The scientist replied. She stared down at her sister's leg. 'You want me to look at it?'

Delphine sat on a chair while Miss S made tea. Kira sat on another chair painting. Sarah took off her pants and Cosima opened the first-aid kit that was on the table. Cosima started mixing some stuff, while talking about what happened.

Charlotte was already at Marion and Rachel still on the island.

'What happens now?' - asked Miss S as she sat down on a chair. Sarah shrugged.

'We are leaving, going away from here.' –Cosima said as she picked up the cotton 'Delphine and I'

'What?' - Sarah said. 'Where will you go? And what about all the progress you've made?' - Sarah seemed indignant.

Cosima sighed and glanced at Delphine. They seemed sure and secure.

'Maybe Barcelona, or Paris. We do not know yet' Cosima not daring to look at her sister's face. 'But we will still stay in contact and we will come to visit.' She added to calm the situation.

'We went through all this shite, and you're just leaving. Perfect!' Sarah tried to pull away while Cosima was still trying to heal her wound.

'We believe that if you are separated, they will not go after you.' Delphine interrupted timidly.

'Welldone! I thought we had an inseparable bond'- Sarah replied wryly.

Cosima ignored the comment as she took some items from the kit. She wiped some sweat from her brow as she looked at Delphine. She smiled.

'I'll miss you, Cos'- said Sarah. They hugged and she left Cosima's embrace. They were the sisters with the strongest bond. She pulled in Kira to join the embrace. Cosima picked her up and squeezed her.

'I'll miss you the most.' She said between hugs. "But we will see you again, soon. Are you guys going to a company us to the airport?' Cosima asked hesitantly.

'Of course' – Mrs S interrupted while smiling.

'Awesome' - Cosima replied.

'Cosima.'- Delphine said faintly. She was not used to being around Sarah.

Cosima turned to her nodding. They had to leave.

'Well monkey, auntie Cosima and Delphine have to go.' She gave a big kiss to Kira and put her back down. 'We will keep in touch, okay?' – Cosima added, securing Sarah.

Sarah nodded. After Delphine and Cosima said their goodbyes, the couple left the old kitchen converted into a hideout and headed towards the car.

Delphine noticed that Cosima was somewhat saddened.

* * *

'Hey...' She touched her chin gently 'We'll them again sometime.'- Delphine said.

Cosima nodded, wiping away tears. Delphine approached her and gave her a sweet and soft kiss on the lips. Cosima returned the kiss and smiled.

 _"Je t'aime.'_ whispered the blonde.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' She replied.

Delphine insured Cosima in the most endearing way as they headed to the airport.

* * *

Cosima opened the door to her house. Everything was exactly like she left it a couple of months ago before she left. Delphine sat in the swivel desk chair while Cosima was heading towards her bed. She took out an empty suitcase from under her bed and put it on the mattress.

'What should I pack?' - asked the brunette.

Delphine turned around.

'For now, as much clothes as possible. But we will get some cardboard boxes, some more suitcases... for everything else.' She said watching Cosima.

Cosima nodded as she gave thumbs up in Delphine's direction.

'So for now, I grab some clothes, and in a few days we start to pack. But we do not even know where are going to live' – She frowned 'We have no accommodation, and we are not rich... ' She said while gesturing with her hands.

'I have everything planned out, you don't have to worry.' Delphine tried to insure her. 'Come here.'

Cosima smiled like a fool and moved towards Delphine. Today, Cosima wore flat shoes making the height difference even more remarkable. Cosima put her hands on Delphine's hips and stood tiptoed, reaching for Delphine's lips to kiss her. Delphine put her hands on the girl's cheeks, caressing her as she always did. Delphine bit his lower lip for a second and that made smile Cosima. The brunette was near the ass as the French woman did not hesitate to put their hands there while they were kissing. Cosima got caught between the desk and Delphine while resting hands on the table knocking off some papers. The French backed away from the girl and started kissing her neck as she put one hand on the girls neck. She ran her tongue up and down giving wet kisses as she listened to the little gasps Cosima let out. One of Cosima's hands gently began to touch Delphine's breast. Delphine, noticing her hand, as she gave a gentle bite. Cosima smiled.

"Wow you're such a vampire...'

Delphine stopped and stood in front of her, staring. 'I like biting.' She bit her lip, eyes never leaving Cosima's.

Cosima felt a tingle between her legs. A Cellphone rang. The two clicked their tongues. Cosima looked at the phone as she sighed. It was Delphine's. The girl took it.

'Yes? ... Yes. Two weeks ago. No ... No, it was not. But. What do you suppose I do now? Paris? ... Okay. Tomorrow, now I can not, I'm not in the country. OK, bye.'

Cosima heard the name of the country and could understand what they were talking about. She swallowed hard when he saw Delphine hang up.

'Um ... I have to go to DYAD. Tomorrow I have to go back to catch a plane. You want to come with me?'- She asked while playing with one of her girlfriends dreads.

Cosima got seriously concerned hearing the word DYAD but nodded firmly.

'What happened?' Asked Cosima.

Delphine sighed.

'They want to move me to Paris or I won't have a job anymore.' Delphine said with eyes staring down.

Cosima was surprised and frowned.

'And what are you going to do?'

"I don't know... I wanted us to go Barcelona" Delphine's eyes were tearing up now that her plans were ruined.

'Hey, honey, it will be okay, she grabbed her cheeks. If we need to go to Paris, we go to Paris. Besides, your parents are there, right?

Delphine nodded still downwards. Cosima lunged at her and hugged her very tight.

'Everything will be fine, you will see!' She kissed her on the shoulder, she looked at Delphine giving her an encouraging smile.

Delphine returned the smile. 'I do not know what I would do without you!' She said shyly.

'Nothing.' Cosima replied closing his eyes. Delphine took the opportunity to kiss her. It turned into a long, passionate kiss. Cosima encircled Delphine's neck with her arms while the other girl rested her hands on Cosimas sides.

'You Better start packing your things.' the blonde gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Cosima rolled his eyes and snorted.

* * *

The couple traveled to Toronto and after a month left for Paris.

Alison had a crumpled handkerchief in her hands as she wept. Sarah kept her hands in his pockets. Felix, who was next to Alison, comforted her as he stared at the floor. Miss S stood next to them with Kira. Helena was not present.

'Well ...' sighed Cosima. She looked at Delphine as she stared back with a smile.

'This can not be happening.' Alison broke into tears while Cosima rushed to embrace her. "You are the most normal among us all, you, you can not leave.'

Cosima laughed as she hugged her.

'Christmas time I will come over, and you know we can always Skype.

'Anyway...' still crying. She separated from Cosima.

Felix approached Cosima holding a dread.

'See you when you change your look, this is old now.' his voice sounded threatening, but in the end the boy smiled as he hugged her. 'It was a joke... well, no.'

'You're an asshole.'- She answered while smiling. They broke the embrace.

Felix stood in front of Delphine. Delphine felt awkward every time Felix was near her. The boy stared and gave her a serious look. The others watched. Delphine did not know what to do.

'I just envy how you dress, is not personal.' finally Felix smiled and hugged Delphine.

The girl was shocked. And she accepted the hug but he caught her off guard.

'I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you.' Said Felix.

'Um ... Nothing to worry about. I understand.' said Delphine. They parted as he smiled cordially.

Sarah approached Cosima. She sniffled and combed her hair with her hand. Fighting back tears.

'Are not you going to cry one bit?' She whispered to Sarah as she bent her head to the side.

Sarah's lower lip trembled. 'Fuck' She lunged at her sister and hugged her as she wept silently.

Cosima could not help the weeping. They stood for a long minute while the others were silent. Only Ali could be heard whimpering. Delphine smiled to live that intimate moment.

Sarah separated from Cosima while she dried her tears and looked at Delphine. 'Take care of her, She's worth a lot.'

After all the hugs, kisses and touches the couple proceeded to board.

'We will come back. Right?' Cosima asked smiling at Delphine.

'Of course.' She smiled. 'Honey ... we have to go now' a saddened voice said.

Cosima took a deep breath and looked at her family. She returned to hug everyone one last time and then took Delphine's hand. They took their bags and began to walk towards the security checking points.


	5. Philippe

Philippe

5 months later …

'Run, they are calling!'

Cosima ran to the couch and kissed her on the cheek. They clicked the green button and after a few seconds the faces of her sisters appeared. Three different camera views; Sarah in one, Kira and Felix in another and Alison in another, Cosima and Delphine Showing in the corner.

'Hello everyone' - greeted the couple.

'How's Paris?' - Asked Sarah.

'Quite well. We're almost done with decorating the whole house... Although we wouldn't mind moving back' said Cosima.

'When you come back, bring me some expensive perfume, they say it smells very good.' Ali said as she wrote on something on a clipboard.

'Did you know Cosima applied for a teaching job a high class snob college?' Delphine said quickly before Cosima could stop her.

'It's not snobbish' She tried correct her.

'What?' - said Felix' 'It's not really your style, dear.'

'No, well, It is, I mean, it's just a university where they only speak english, you know? My French is still not perfect and they offered me a position to teach a few classes.'

'That's amazing! I'm happy for you, Cos.' Said Sarah.

Cosima nodded happily.

'And Delphine is still working at the DYAD, but nothing to do with clones' Cosima said

'Yes ... No clones. It's a beginning, but the work is driving me crazy. But at least I still have a job.'

'And it's safe to say that you won't be moving into a mansion soon?' Felix said.

'In Paris there is no room for mansions' replied Delphine. Although there are large buildings. But we are still looking...'

'That's true, now where are you staying now?' asked Alison.

'In my parents old house. They now live in the suburbs and stay here. Delphine he said kindly. There's open rooms for you all if you ever come to visit.' She smiled.

The conversation continued for about another hour before they hang up.

* * *

'Do you want tea or coffee?' - asked Delphine.

'Mmm... Coffee.'- Cosima replied as she settled on the couch. She turned off the computer and turned on the TV.

Delphine returned after five minutes with two cups of coffee. She sat on the opposite side of Cosima and gave her the cup of coffee.

'What's on TV?' Delphine asked covering her with a blanket. Mittens move to their feet.

'The Games Olympics' Cosima said from the other end of the couch. They watched the games and found entertainment in commenting on the swimmer's skills and moves.

* * *

'It was clear from the beginning that we wanted to have kids.' said the guy while drinking a beer.

'The Truth is that children completely changed our life.' added the girl next to his side.

Cosima and Delphine sat next to each other with the couple in front of them. They were on the terrace of a secluded cafe downtown. Among sophisticated and quiet alleys. Cosima sat with a small blond boy that was giggling the whole time on her lap.

'Have the two of you thought about kids yet?' - Asked the girl named Aurora.

Delphine laughed and looked confused at the couple while Cosima played with the child's hand.

'Well, see, we've never discussed it, but, I would not mind. I do mean now, but you know, in a few years. Hmmm Delph?.' not know what to say Cosima while nervously while playing with the child.

Delphine watched her while trying not to laugh. Cosima was funny nervous about the topic as well.

'And what do you think, Delphine?' - Alfred asked.

'Yes, that would make my dreams a reality. My mother and I have always talked about how my perfect wedding would be and about my family. The names of the children and all those things...' sighing with a slight smile. 'We'll see, right?' She said looking at Cosima. 'For now, being Philippe's babysitter it's enough'

The small Philippe looked at Dephine smiling because he heard his name. He was a very adorable kid. Blonde with dark eyes and a slightly rosy cheeks. He was about a year and a few months.

The two couples chatted for a while longer until the French girl had to leave.

'Dinner tonight at seven and at eight, I'm sure he'll be fast asleep.'- Said Aurora while putting on her jacket.

'No that's too late. We won't be done in just an hour…. Believe me, I do not even want to go to that stupid company dinner...' - Alfred added.

Aurora 'Alfred' elbowed her husband with a angry face.

'Okay, perfect, we'll see you at the house then. ' - Delphine said as Aurora gave Philippes bag to her.

They headed towards a small family van. Alfred kissed his son's head. The child already began to tear up. Aurore gave him another kiss and made sure they had all his things. The child began to cry as his parents were leaving.

'Hey, do you want to go to the park?' Cosima asked child trying to calm grab his attention.

Delphine went to pay for their drinks, she returned,putting Philippes bag over the stroller. 'Let's go, come on. And we will go see the birds and the ducks at the pond.' She approached the boy, who was already calming down as she kissed his little hand.

They began to walk through the streets. Cosima took the child in her arms and Delphine pushed the stroller. The girls entertained the boy by teaching him things, pointing to dogs being walked by their owners and street musicians. That amused him a lot. After walking for a while, they came to a large green park with a small lake. The girls sat on the grass as Philippe just stood there standing, since he was already alone.

Delphine took her camera from her bag and turned it on.

'Will you look after him and play with him while I take a couple of photos? They will be grateful for it'

'You're so cute when you act like if you were his mum' Cosima said as she watched her girl. Very observing.

'I'm always cute.' - Delphine said approaching Cosima and closing her eyes.

'More than the usual' Cosima replied. She approached Delphine and gave her a quick kiss. Both girls would have liked to continue kissing if it were not for small Philippe who lunged at them awkwardly.

'Hey, you smell bad'- Delphine said with a tone of childlike voice. The girl looked inside his pants checking if he had a dirty diaper. 'We're going to change you!'

Cosima prepared a makeshift changing mat on the floor with what Aurore had put in the bag of the child. After a couple of minutes Philippe returned to scamper across the grass. The three were close enough to the pond to feed bread to the ducks swimming around. Philippe was scared at first but after watching them he was entertained. They spent the afternoon in the park having fun with the baby until it was time to go home. They walked all the way as it took some time to get home. The child was fast asleep in the stroller as the girls talked the whole way.

They arrived home and left everything in the hall. Cosima went to the kitchen with a plate, plastic spoon and mash which was in a glass container. She put it on the plate and then put it in the microwave. In the meantime, Delphine put Philippe down and he started running around the living room. He liked the soft carpets. Delphine put the bib to the baby and sat him on her lap. She sat on the couch while looking for something interesting going through the channels.

Cosima returned with the plate and sat beside Delphine.

'Let's see, little one'.- said Cosima. She showed a spoonful of puree to the child. He rejected it at first but then opened his mouth and ate it all. Within five minutes the child were done eating.

They dressed the child in his pajamas and lay him down in his stroller, after a little while he was fast asleep.

Philippe's parents had already come to pick him up and by the time the pair of girls was tucked in bed.

* * *

'So your mother and you already planned your wedding and family, huh? Cosima turned to Delphine, who was reading.

Delphine looked up from the book and looked Cosima. 'Yes, and everything that will happen' she answered smiling.

'What were your plans?' She asked as she pulled her glasses off and held them in her hand. Seeing Cosima without makeup on her eyes was extremely rare.

Delphine sighed as she thought about it.

'Well mainly I always thought I'd marry a man.' giggling.

'Straight, so you…..'

'Getting married in a Church and then have a big party with many guests. After starting a family adopt a dog. Having a boy and a girl; Annette and Hugo. And live happily forever.' She sighed 'And look at me now.'

'So is your life bad now?' Cosima said while smiling.

'No!' She elbowed her. Delphine finally lay down on the bed and left the book on the nightstand. It's perfect. 'I'm with a smart, funny and beautiful girl. Living in a small house for two...' She said with a mystical tone.

'And the wedding and children?' asked Cosima. Interested in the response of her partner.

'The Wedding and children... We'll see. I mean, I'd love to marry you and have children. I would love to. But I don't know if we think the same.' Delphine was getting nervous.

' I've never been a fan of marriage, you know, free soul. But you... I do not need anyone else. And it would be fun to have a mini Delphines running around.' She said as she stared at the ceiling and played with her own hands.

'Are you asking me to marry you indirectly?'

'Not officially. There are better ways to ask you to marry me' Cosima winked.

'You're stupid...' Delphine laughed.

'I know, but I'm your stupid' Cosima said approaching Delphine to hug her hips. 'And... this... stupid, loves... you…. a lot...' She said as she kissed his girl.


	6. The dinner

The dinner

'In general the tests have gone well... so this weekend you can go out and party' said Cosima in front of all the students. The guys laughed at the comment.

Cosima was in front of dozens of students who were observing her. The door was open as Delphine quietly peaked through. Cosima saw her and held her hand up telling her to wait a minute.

'For the upcoming week I want you guys to work on a two thousand word essay. Any topic. See this as a practice for final exam. BUT it has to do with genetics, eh Jean-Paul? I'm not interested in your holidays.' said Cosima. As loud laughs escaped the students.

'You have to admit, that was funny Ms Niehaus' Shouted a boy from the back of the class.

Cosima shook her head while she laughed.

'You can go you guys. Until next week. Have a good weekend.'

The class filled with noise from books, computers, chairs and students. Cosima waved at Delphine to come in. Delphine entered well dressed for the occasion and had straight hair. In one of her hands she had a coffee.

'Hey' said Cosima resting on the table.

'Good morning' Delphine replied with a smile. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, near her mouth.

A wave of whistles flooded the class and some applause could be heard. The two girls looked rather confused at the students.

'I brought coffee' placing it on the table. 'Do you have class now?'

Cosima shaked her head while collecting things from the table. The class was empty just the two of them alone.

'Perfect because I am very horny' whispered Delphine.

Cosima almost dropping her books. Staring at Delphine.

'Where?' asked Cosima.

'Here...'answered the French.

Cosima adjusted her glasses. She moved was towards the back end of the class. It was a huge class taking up to two hundred people. The rows of tables were rising from the bottom up the steps to the back. It seemed like an auditorium. Cosima was small from the top. Delphine sat on the edge of the table. The teacher closed the door and covered the window with the small curtain that was there. Half of the lights turned off. Rays of Sun came through the windows above everything. Delphine started unzipping her shirt. It irritated Cosima having to unbutton when she was in a hurry.

The brunette approached Delphine and began to kiss her passionately while she caressed her sides and back. Fairly gasps escaped and noises were made as their lips were kissing. Delphine the American as Cosima removed Delphines shirt. She loosen her bra. She started arising her breasts as they continued kissing. Cosima started kissing her neck while playing with her nipples. Delphine whimpered while she held Cosima. The French moved her legs and put them around Cosima's hips. Then with her free hand she tried to open Cosima skirt zipper, but she couldn't. After desperate attempts of undressing one another, they decided to undress themselves. They stayed in underwear, silently, looking at eachother. Seconds later they returned to kissing and caressing. Delphine moved the files on the table to position herself ore comfortable. Cosima took her chair and placed it in front of Delphine. She sat down as she watched Delphine. She was biting the lip while she touched herself over her underwear. Cosima caressed her thighs as she watched what the girl was doing. The scientist took the hand of the girl and put two fingers in her mouth making them wet. While she was removing her panties. Delphine unintentionally crumpled a piece of paper. She took it and stared at it.

'Poor, him… he failed ' She smiled deeply and then let the paper fall when she noticed Cosima's mouth touching her. 'God.'

Cosima began to lick her lips which were quite wet. Her hands were resting on the thighs of the other girl. She played with her clit while she heard the gasps and groans of the French girl. She decided to insert two fingers while she kissed her thighs and perfectly shaved area. Delphine shuddered as she felt two fingers inside her and bit her fist to not moan. Cosima looked at her and rose without moving a finger. She eagerly kissed her and made soft bite at her lip. The French girl got up from the table and straddled Cosima's thighs. She began to move her hips as she felt Cosima's fingers. The brunette was looking at her, spellbound as groans and the expression of pleasure escaped Delphine. While her thumb also caressed her clitoris. The blonde felt all the contact and dug her nails into Cosimas shoulders. With her other hand, she slowly stroked Cosima's breast…

'To the floor' said Delphine between gasps. Cosima rose and pulled her down.

Cosima was under Delphine. The blonde put one of her knees between Cosima's legs as she began to rub against Delphine. She caressed her breasts and played with them as she watched her partner. Her glasses were in the way so Delphine took them and put them aside.

'Oh... how sexy. You know that I like how you look without them.' Cosima stopped her hips movement to smile and look at Delphine.

Delphine tied hair while she looked at Cosima seductively, bit her lip and then moved her tongue to her upper lip. She removed Cosimas underwear so both were completely naked. The blonde was kneeling over Cosima, who was lying on the carpet. With her index finger, she began to draw a trail of small caresses. From the lips, neck through and around her breasts, over her toned abs and moving lower down. Delphine fingers passed through Cosimas lips. She was also quite wet. She gently caressed her, hardly touched it. The brunette quivered at every touch as she gasped for air. Delphine was barely touching her as she began stroking her clit in a circular motion. Cosima opened her mouth to catch air and arched back. The other one was on all fours to get closer to his girl. She kissed her while inserting a couple of fingers. Cosima responded with a kiss as she also inserted a few fingers. The two got started moving at the same pace. Delphine entered a third finger as Cosima groaned.

Only the two of them could be heard in the class. It was somewhat dark and they hoped no one came through the door.

'Delph... I'm coming...' Cosima said with closed eyes, an arched back and legs open wide.

Delphine curled her fingers into Cosima trying to reach her G-spot while Cosima focused only on the French girl's clit, as she liked stimulation and caressing more.

"Me… too...' answered Delphine biting her lip and lifting her arm.

They kept the rhythm until the both of their bodies began to tremble. Delphine was the first to orgasm, dropping a sharp groan and hid herself in Cosimas neck. Then it was Cosima second, she reached an orgasm so powerful that she arched her back. The two were breathing deeply. Delphine leaned towards Cosima and kissed her between gasps. Removed her fingers from inside Cosima and while separating from her she had the intention of licking her fingers that had been inside the brunette, but she stepped forward, grabbed her hand and licked her fingers, savoring it. Delphine watched her while biting her lip and still trying to catch her breath.

They began to dress in silence as they crossed knowing glances.

'Would like to go to dine out tomorrow morning?' Asked Cosima making a bun with her dreadlocks.

"Well, depends on where you are taking me' Said the blonde as she finished buckling her belt.

'Ah... it's a surprise' Cosima winked her eye and picking up her bag and jacket.

Delphine smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek while she took her briefcase.

'Eh, you still got my glasses' She took her glasses and put them on.

* * *

Saturday.

Delphine was blindfolded. Cosima held her hands as they entered an elevator.

'But tell me where we are...' Delphine pleaded in a low voice. She knew that there were more people.

'In five minutes you will find out.' Cosima gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

'I haven't seen anything since we left home. I'm getting nervous, Cosima' Delphine said biting her lip.

Cosima laughed and hugged her around the waist trying to calm her. A relaxing tone sounded as the elevator doors opened. The brunette pulled Delphine softly.

'Stay here, I'm coming now. Shhh' Said Cosima. She gave her another kiss and distant herself a few meters.

'J'ai reservé une table... Cosima Niehaus… Oui ...' Delphine heard. Cosima was speaking in French.

Cosima went to find the blonde and led her to the restaurant. The brunette had Delphine gripped by the waist. Finally, the girl helped the French to sit in a Chair and then Cosima sat in front of her.

'Okay, now you can take off the blindfold' said Cosima while she smiled like a little girl.

Delphine took it off and saw on her right side a glass window wall. All of Paris was visible. It was clear that they were in the Eiffel Tower.

'Mon amour...'

'Do you like it? You don't think that is very cliché? I know that you've already eaten here more than once... But it is what occurred to me. I spoke it with Aurora the day we took care of Philippe, when they came get him. You were in the bedroom. If you don't like it you can say it and we are going to another site... But I don't know, I thought that you would like it here?' -Cosima nearly drowning from talking so fast.

Delphine looked at her sweetly.

'It is perfect' Delphine's eyes glowed more than ever. Cosima could not help smiling when she saw that she had triumphed with the surprise. 'You're perfect...'

Cosima smiled even more with her tongue between her teeth and bowing her head. Jackets were removed and a man with a shirt, vest and bow tie came to give them a wine list and menu. The girls began to look at all the variety of dishes that they had. Cosima was more impulsive and chose the dish with the title she liked the most. On the other hand, Delphine spent a quarter of an hour deciding which dish would be worth a try. Finally they asked what they would like to order. While they waited they were talking about everything as they played with eachothers hands, as they usually do.

'Dinner was delicious' said Delphine while wiping off her lips with a napkin.

'Thank you, Mam.' the waiter offered them two glasses of champagne while he cleaned the dishes.

Cosima breathed deeply.

'Delphine, we need to talk.'

Delphine stayed quiet. Holding the glass as she watched Cosima. She could see that the bottom lip of the brunette was shaking. The brunette gasped for air, closing her eyes and adjusted her glasses.

'Before I met you, I was very impulsive, I did not like commitment... Then you came and turned my world upside down. I've screwed up with you many times, and came to regret having made certain mistakes, but now… I realize that if I had not made them, I would not be having dinner at the Eiffel Tower with you right now... What I am trying to say is that you're the woman I never thought I'll have found by chance… And I forgot half of the speech' She was nervous as Delphine stared at her with half a smile. Cosima adjusted her glasses and took a deep breath. 'You are wonderful, you are always by my side supporting me in everything… I do not know... You are all that I'm looking for and I want to always be yours.' She put her bag on her thighs and began to rummage through it. She was looking for a Blue Velvet box. But she could not find it. 'Shit... it was here.' She swallowed hard. 'I'm sure that it was here.' Meanwhile Delphine took a SIP from the glass. 'It was here, I know it was here. It can not be...' Cosima began to feel overwhelmed while pulling things from the bag. She swallowed.

'What are you looking for?' asked Delphine calmly. Enjoying the show. Taking another sip.

'Nothing, I bought you something...' she answered without looking away from the bag. She was still desperately searching. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

'What? This?' Delphine put a velvety blue box on the table.

Cosima opened mouth and inhaled quickly.

'You dropped it in the car. When you left the bag in the backseat' She smiled.

'And did you open it?' She asked but Delphine shook her head. Cosima breathed relief. She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses after stressful moment. She opened the box in front of Delphine and inside it was a beautiful ring, silver with small diamonds.

'After all this time, would you still want marry me?' asked Cosima. Her expression was between the fear of Delphine saying no and nerves because she already knew the answer.

Delphine's eyes were teary cause of this emotional moment. She smiled as she nodded her head and a small "yes" escaped her mouth. Cosima was relieved and Delphine rose from her chair to kiss her. People from other tables around them started clapping while others rose from the distant tables with curiosity. The girls looked at the people and smiled. Cosima could not help but cry with joy as she pulled the ring from the box and put it on the ring finger of Delphine's left hand. It looked amazing.

'I love you so much, Cosima.'

'I love you too, puppy.'


End file.
